


save her

by brokeipokei



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, IN SPACE, Lesbianssss, Original Character(s), Yearning, catradora, catraxadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeipokei/pseuds/brokeipokei
Summary: Adora doesn’t know why exactly, but she just knew she had to save her. She couldn’t go on knowing that she left her first and only love behind.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Adora
Kudos: 13





	save her

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is very short and kinda trash but i basically am copying some of my stories from wattpad onto here so yeah. <3

"Adora!" screams Glimmer, "Why do you want to go back for her?" Adora opens her mouth, as if to speak, but was again interrupted by her friend, "She killed our people, destroyed cities, attacked us, almost killed you, numerous times!" Adora's eyes began to fill with tears, "We have to try—" "You'll get us killed!" Adora looks down, and mutters something, too quiet for anyone to hear, "Adora, you can't just—" "I love her" Glimmer sighs, "I know you two used to be best friends or whatever but—" "No. I love her," Adora says, with a blank stare, "I want, no, I NEED to save her. I need to tell her that I love her." The Queen's eyes widen in shock, the ship having gone silent. Not even Entrapta or Darla spoke. Minutes later, Bow finally breaks the tension, "Alrighty then, I guess we got a rescue mission on our hands! Entrapta, start the ship!" Adora smiled at Bow, silently thanking him, but Glimmer glared at Adora, praying that this won't be the day they die. As Adora goes to sleep that night, before they get to Prime, she thinks on the bright side, despite her Horde training. She wonders if Catra will forgive her, and wonders if Catra feels the same. Even if catra never forgives me, i'll be so happy if she's not gone...


End file.
